The Lie-Detector
The Episode ﻿ Phineas: Candace, it's your turn to clean up the living room today! Candace: But... I-I did last yesterday! Yeah, I did that! Phineas: Come on, Candace... Candace: Ha! You can't prove that it's my ''turn, because Mom and Dad was away yesterday. Phineas: ''(turns around to Ferb) ''Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build... ''a lie-detector! Phineas and Ferb starts to work on the lie-detector, when Buford, Baljeet and Isabella arrives. Isabella: Hi Phineas Hi Ferb! Watcha doin'? Phineas: Today, we are building a lie-detector! Isabella: Really? That's so cool! Baljeet: Awsome! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Perry is inside the house. He presses a button hidden in the Camel-lamp. An underground passage opens and Perry climbs down. Carl: Ahh, Agent P! Major Monogram is sick today, so I'm giving orders today! Ahem! Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought something from a petshop, find out what he bought and find out why! Perry makes salutes and runs off. Phineas: Now it's done! Baljeet: Who will test it out first? Everyone looks at Baljeet Baljeet: Why do I have to test it first? Maybe it will erase my brain! Phineas: Relax, it's harmless! Baljeet: Oh well... Baljeet walks over the machine and sits down on a chair. Ferb puts a helmet on Baljeet. '' Phineas: Okay, we are gonna ask you a question, and if what you say is true, this lamp will be green, but if you lie, the lamp will get red. Understood? Baljeet: Okay, ask away! Phineas: Hmm... do you think you're smart? Baljeet: Well, yes, yes I do. ''The lamp flashes green Isabella: Who is your crush? Baljeet: WHAT? Uhh... no one.. The lamp flashes red Baljeet: Eheheh... Buford: Are you a nerd, nerd? Baljeet: Nooo.....eheheh...yes? The lamp flashes green Phineas: Well, the lie-detector works perfectly! Now, let's test Candace. Perry knocks on Doofenshmirtz door. Doofenshmirtz: Ohh, Perry the Platypus! Come in, come in, don't be shy! Doofenshmirtz: You maybe wonder what I'm up to, hmm? Well, it has nothing to do with the petshop, as Carl told you... eheheh... Perry glares at Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I guess I have to trap you. Doofenshmirtz picks up a remote and presses a button so a cage falls down on Perry. Doofenshmirtz: Aww, I thought you would fall for the petshop thingy. By the way, I just went in there to look at the animals... Well, now it's time for my evil plan! I installed spy-cameras all over the O.W.C.A-lair! So I could see you get your mission! Yes, Perry the Platypus, if I show people this video, O.W.C.A is gonna close, because it's top secret, and then you won't be an agent anymore, and then... then I can take over the Tri-State-Area!! AHAHAHAHAHA! Phineas walks into the house Phineas: Candace? Candace: (talks to Stacy throught her cell-phone) ''And I was like, oh no you didn't, and she was like, oh yes I did, and I was like... Phineas: Candace! Come, look what we've made! Candace: Sorry, Stacy. My goofy brothers are up to something again. C.Y.A B.F.F! Candace: This better be good. Phineas: Come and look! ''Candace followes Phineas and Ferb to the backyard. Candace: What is...that? Ferb: It is a lie-detector that reveals if you are a lier or not. Phineas: Wanna give it a try? Candace: Oh no, no way I'm gonna test that...thing! It could erase my brain! Baljeet: Told ya'. Ferb: Also, another good lie-detector is that if you don't wanna test it, it means that you hide something. Candace: No, I don't... but... I... Fine: Test me! Candace sits down on the lie-detector chair grumpy. Ferb puts on the helmet. Phineas: Okay, do you like us? Candace: You and Ferb? You're my brothers, duh. I like you like a sister likes a brother. Light flashes green Phineas: Okay... now for the real thing... did you clean he living room yesterday? Candace: I... I d-did it... y-yesterday... Light flashes red Candace: Don't say a word! Candace leaves and goes to the living room and starts grumpy to clean the living room. Doofenshmirtz takes another remote from a shelf. Doofenshmirtz: See this, Perry the Platypus? Yes, with this remote, I can controll the spy-camera! If I press this button, all the cameras will be POOF! Gone! Oops.. Maybe I should not tell you that... Perry liftes the cage and is free. Doofenshmirtz: Aww, man! I knew I should have bought that heavy cage... Perry snatches the remote from Doofenshmirtz hand and presses the button that makes the cameras disappear. Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOOO! Doofenshmirtz takes a third remote from the shelf. Doofenshmirtz: Taste this! AHAHAHA! Doofenshmirtz shoots lazer with the remote. Phineas: How about you, Isabella, do you wanna try? Isabella: Gladly...! Isabella sits on the chair and Fer puts on the helmet. Phineas: Ready? Isabella: Ready spaghetti! Phineas: Okay... hmm... do you think that I am a nice guy? Isabella thinks to herself: This is your chance, Isabella! Today I'm gonna tell Phineas the truth! Isabella: Yeah, but you are more than that. I lov-- A beam of lazer from Doofenshmirtz remote hits the lie-detector. Phineas: ISABELLA! WATCH OUT! Isabella: EEK! Buford: Oh man, it's gonna explode! The lie-detector explodes. BOOM! Phineas runs to Isabella that lies on the ground. Phineas: Isabella? Isabella?! Isabella: I'm okay... but it feels like my brain got erased! Baljeet: I told you, I told you! Isabella: No, Baljeet, I mean that I am chocked... Baljeet: ... oh. Perry snatches the remote from Doofenshmirtz hand and shoots all the other remotes and then he throws the remote from the building. '' Doofenshmirtz: NOOO! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! ''Perry jetpacks away from Doofenshmirtz, heading home. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry! Perry: Gyurururu.... ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue